yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sparduck117 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Evan1975 (talk) 20:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi I would love to here your ideas and I would also appereciate if you would help me check for trolls regularly since it seems the Administation isn't on watch so looks like we will be the Anti-troll force Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 01:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Templates Do you know anyone who knows how to make Templates. I was trying to make them by using the Planet Template from the Halo Wikia but that clearly didn't work. Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 19:10, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Template page I was using is this http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_planet Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 19:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yamamoto Yeah, I don't really know what to do with Yamamoto. I think the best way to go would be two different pages, Akira Yamamoto and Akira Yamamoto (2199). The two characters are nothing alike and even write their names with different kanji. If the tabs things ever happens, we could change it later. evan1975 (talk) 17:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I put infoboxes for both Yamamotos on the same page. If it gets too big or cumbersome we could split one off later evan1975 (talk) Templates Does anybody know how to change coloring of templates. the Gamilas planet template doesn't appear visible. Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 03:13, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't Worry I think white on grey or white on blue would be more visible and work better for the templates on this wikia. Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 16:00, November 4, 2013 (UTC) If thats so the try yellow on grey like the Yamato's bridge. Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 23:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Comunications officers uniform yellow ::::: Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato ::::: Johnatha (talk) 01:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Writing guidelines: kicking it off How about starting with two easy ones: writing in an in-universe style, and citing sources of information (episodes, movies, comics, etc.)? -- BlueResistance (talk) 23:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re Okay I just confirmed the Cameo. BTW what is sysop privliges? awaiting your repy. Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato Johnatha (talk) 01:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::There should be another admin in a couple of days.evan1975 (talk) 02:26, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::: Hopefully my name is in the hat for the next round of admins. ::::::: Captain James Ducker, EDF Nagato ::::::: Johnatha (talk) 03:04, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: We've added one new one; he's a highly respected pro in the anime and Japanese movie community. Keep making good edits and I'll talk with him leter about adding more admins. Wikipedia links There are some kinds of links to wikipedia that are appropriate. These would be things that the average reader might not be familiar with, but don't fall under the scope of this wiki. For example, the links to Sumerian culture. Maybe we need a set of "rules" and a guide to what's considered canon and what isn't. I just don't want this place to become like Wikipedia with thousands of confusing rules and people fighting over them. LMK what you think. evan1975 (talk) 18:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey I've had a great holiday and I also wish you a merry chistmas. I won't be on the wikia(for editing) for a little while. I'm on vacation. Do you think you could work on comet empire related articles (I think iscandar series has enough for right now)Johnatha (talk) 15:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC)